


Temptation

by Pakamausi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Alcohol (but not abuse of), Character Study, Crowley POV (Good Omens), Drabble, M/M, author apologizes for completely unoriginal and uninspired title, author forgot she can use footnotes in GO fics, long rambling sentences, oh well, pining (sort of), wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakamausi/pseuds/Pakamausi
Summary: Spending time with Aziraphale was always an exercise in restraint; a fight against temptation.------------Short little bit of Crowley POV, thinking of Aziraphale. Written for a 500-word mini-fic challenge.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Temptation

Spending time with Aziraphale was always an exercise in restraint; a fight against temptation. Many people – well, many of the beings that knew what Crowley really was – probably thought that Crowley himself was an expert in temptation, or that he was the best tempter that ever was. The first tempter, at the very least; Serpent of Eden and all that.

Or something to that effect.

Whatever.

Not the point.

The point was – the _point_ , Crowley thought as he poured himself two fingers of whiskey, sitting in his office, slouched in his ridiculous throne which even he had to admit was ridiculous by now – it was bloody 2020. He’d had the thing since the seventeenth century, and even then it had been considered ostentatious. But he hadn’t the heart to get rid of it; it had been a gift from a nobleman he’d seduced in Marie Antoinette’s court back in the day, and the memories they’d created in that chair were –

– anyway.

Crowley knocked back his scotch and poured himself another finger.

The _point_ was, that no agent of Hell, himself included, had anything on Aziraphale when it came to temptation. And most ridiculously of all, he didn’t even seem to bloody _realize_ it. The angel was a blessed _study_ in overindulgence and temptation, and he tempted Crowley at every turn.

Whether it was the sounds he made as delicate morsels of food passed his lips on tiny forks at the Ritz; or the silly little shimmy he tended to make with his bottom whenever he sat down to restore a book that any sane rare-books seller or restoration artist would consider a lost cause and throw out; or even the outlandish claims he sometimes made during their drunk – or even sober – theological discussions in the back room of the bookshop over a bottle – or three – of Châteauneuf-du-Pape –

Crowley sipped his scotch slowly this time, enjoying the smoky sweetness of it on his tongue and the burn of it in his throat as it went down.

He’d have preferred to taste something else entirely on his tongue –

– said forked tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth as Crowley swallowed the next mouthful of alcohol. _Satan_ , he thought to himself. _Gotta stop thinking like that._

Then again… why?

 _Why_ _not_?

Crowley sighed. It was that school of thought that had gotten him kicked out of Heaven in the first place.

His mobile phone rang then: a warbling, oscillating tune that was the closest approximation to the sound of a wormhole he’d been able to get a human artist to create, back in 1963. Crowley glanced at it, sighed resignedly, and swallowed the last of the scotch before he answered. “Yeah?”

“ _Crowley, dear boy. Good of you to pick up,_ ” Aziraphale’s voice crooned at him thorough the device. “ _How are you this fine day?_ ”

“Peachy,” Crowley replied. “What can I do for you, angel?”

“ _How would you feel about meeting for dinner tonight? Say, seven-thirty?_ ”

Crowley grinned.

Temptation.

“Sure, Angel. Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a competition on the Israeli Good Omens FB group, and was translated to Hebrew but not yet submitted. After the competition ends I'll post the Hebrew translation as well, if anyone's interested.


End file.
